1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnosis system and testing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnosis system in which operation of an ultrasonic transducer array can be tested correctly and efficiently, and testing method for the same.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
In the field of medical techniques, imaging of an ultrasonic image has been widely utilized for diagnosis. An ultrasonic probe includes ultrasonic transducer elements for oscillation arranged regularly. An ultrasonic wave is emitted to an object or body surface of a human body. Then the ultrasonic transducer elements receive an echo signal from the object or body surface, and generate a detection signal. A processor electrically processes the detection signal to output the ultrasonic image.
Various types of ultrasonic imaging are known. In a mechanical scanning type, the ultrasonic transducer elements mechanically rotate, swing or slide. Also, an electronic scanning type has an ultrasonic transducer array in which the ultrasonic transducer elements are arranged on one line, and has an electronic switch to change over the ultrasonic transducer elements to be driven selectively. The ultrasonic wave is applied to the object or body surface for scanning to obtain the ultrasonic image of ultrasonic tomography which is referred to as a B scan image (brightness scan image).
If failure occurs in normal operation of the ultrasonic transducer elements due to breakage with disconnection of wiring, wrong wiring or short-circuiting, image quality of the ultrasonic image is lowered to make diagnosis incorrect. JP-A 61-131732 discloses an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus in which computer programs are stored in a memory. Those programs are used to control a switching unit, a pulser, a receiver and other element for transmission and reception, the switching unit switching transmission and reception of the ultrasonic wave of the ultrasonic transducer elements, the pulser generating an excitation pulse and sending it to the ultrasonic transducer elements to emit the ultrasonic wave, the receiver receiving a detection signal from the ultrasonic transducer elements. The programs are started up by operation of a user such as a physician to diagnose a patient.
A new conception of higher image quality of the ultrasonic image has arisen in the ultrasonic probe including the ultrasonic transducer array. The total number of the ultrasonic transducer elements used in the ultrasonic probe is increasing so as to raise the number of the lines or channels for the ultrasonic image. However, no suggestion of indicating the testing result is disclosed in JP-A 61-131732. It is likely to take considerable time in order to complete full test of the ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus. No known technique suggests a test of imaging with the ultrasonic transducer array at a higher efficiency and in a short time.